The Elf, the Wizard, and the Key
by xoulblade
Summary: HPBTVSLOTR see what happened when they fall for a girl named Dawn
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I have no claim to LOTR, BTVS, nor HP   
  
The Elf, The Wizard, and The Key  
  
By Xoulblade  
  
~Proluge~  
  
The red eyes looked down at the top of the bowed head, and smirked through thin lips,  
  
'Just in time, for it is time to receive it, for the planets are alined.'  
  
Returning his attention to the bowed head, 'This one will do nicely.'  
  
Nodding to the man standing to his left, the man nodded back and grinned evilly,  
  
with icy grey eyes, sparkling with malice.  
  
Then with a raspy voice, "Young Malfoy, you know what you have to do??"  
  
"Yes, Master I will do your bidding." Still bowed the young Malfoy backed up, and with  
  
a flick of his wand he was gone.  
  
'He has done it, for it is almost within his grasp!!' Lord Voldemort, start to chuckle,   
  
which ended up as an evil laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
mmmmmm how was that?? Intrigued yet?? R/R please 


	2. Deatheater Strikes!

Disclaimer: Nope I dont own LOTR, HP, and BTVS  
  
The Elf, the Wizard, and the Key  
  
By Xoulblade  
  
Chapter I ~Taken~  
  
I stepped out of the front doors of the newly built Sunnydale High School, squinting up  
  
at the afternoon sun. 'Well I survive the first day of school, and thats saying a lot, since  
  
our 'quaint' little town, sits on the Hellmouth.'  
  
I told my sister I would rather walk home, considering its a beautiful day, as I walked down the  
  
sidewalk, I daydreamed of life without sitting on the most evil place on earth.  
  
'Great, just great, I'm just as useless as ever,' She thought, remembering the time she thought she  
  
was a 'chosen one' but it was her friend, Amy from school. All I wanted was my sister to notice  
  
me, that I wasn't little anymore. I just wanted to be useful. Xander once told me that he felt the   
  
same way, but he has found his uses, me on the other hand, research I can do, but I want to  
  
fight! Or use magic like Willow does.  
  
My eyes on the sidewalk I did not hear a slight popping noise. But a sudden shadow coming into  
  
my line of vision. Startled to say the least, I looked up into stormy grey eyes, he was tall, about 6'0  
  
I felt small and fragile next to him. He was gorgeous, he looked like Spike, this guy could be his   
  
younger brother. But this guy was natural in everyway right down to his white blonde hair, that   
  
at this moment was threatening to fall in his face. But he must have done something right to   
  
get that awesome physic. It was his eyes that got my attention, they were cold, grey, and  
  
stormy at the sametime. Acting on instinct I took a step back, almost tripping on a crack in the sidewalk.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want." I asked, feeling stupid, I should be running not asking questions!  
  
All he did was smirk, 'Not good,' I thought.  
  
He took a step towards me. His hand went into his robes, dropping my books I dived for it knowing it   
  
wasn't the best thing in the world to do.  
  
I cried out as something sharp cut my palm, he grabbed my wrist, yelling something in Latin, I felt a  
  
pulling around my bellybutton.   
  
Something went horribly wrong, it became a whirling vortex of red and black lights, my body jerked,  
  
as I landed on something soft. I turned realizing I landed on the blonde that tried to kidnap me.  
  
I bit down a scream as I tumbled off the body of the blonde boy. He moaned, 'Damn he wasn't dead.'  
  
I hissed in frustration as I backed away from him, on my hands and knees. "Ouch!!" I had forgotten the  
  
cut on my palm, it burned. I wrapped my bloody hand in my shirt.  
  
I finally took in my surroundings, I wasn't in Sunnydale, CA anymore, the air was WAY to fresh!!  
  
We were in a clearing, the woods on the outer edge looked so inviting, I started walking towards them,  
  
safety, thats what I felt from them. I stopped when a deep baritone voice rocked my world, "Where are  
  
you going......Key??"  
  
I stiffened immediately, I whirled around to face him, "You blonde haired arse!!" Been hanging around  
  
Spike way too much!! 'Crap he knew I was the key, and here I am without no one to help me! And there I  
  
go again, the helpless sister, needing protection!!'  
  
I backed alittle more from him, as he slowly and painfully(good), raising himself from the ground.  
  
He was holding out his stick at me, as he moved towards me, I gulped, 'What a way to go, killed by  
  
a stick!!'  
  
He took one more step towards me, when I felt something whooshed right past my ear, startling me for  
  
a minute, I became distracted by a cry of pain..............what I saw shock me, he was holding his wrist,  
  
in his palm was an arrow was pierced right through his palm.  
  
"Woah." I backed up away from him, right into a solid warm wall, arms then grabbed me, I was face to  
  
well mostly chest 'nice' chest by the way. I looked up into the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen,  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
Sorry everyone..................CLIFFIE!!!! R/R please!!  
  
He didn't answer, only took a step closer.  
  
One that was strange about this young man, he held a stick, clenched tightly in his hand. 


End file.
